


Timeline

by woyaoxuanLibai



Series: 平行世界二三事 [6]
Category: BEJ48
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyaoxuanLibai/pseuds/woyaoxuanLibai
Relationships: 北蔓
Series: 平行世界二三事 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939123





	1. 不由己

冯思佳费了好大劲才克制住一剑刺死顼凘炀的冲动，反复告诉自己一定要冷静，弑君要不得。

之所以会有这样的反应，是因为红心国和黑桃国要联姻。

这没什么奇怪的，国与国之间的联姻向来屡见不鲜。问题是黑桃国要派一个护卫来，红心国讨论的结果是也安排一个护卫作为联姻的对象，这样争议小，于是冯思佳被自愿地接下了这个光荣而又艰巨的任务。

“两国原本就常有往来，何况红心国现在这种情况，更要和黑桃国同心同德。你是我的护卫长，让你联姻显得我们红心国有诚意。”

这是什么鬼话？？？你自己联姻不是更有诚意吗？？？

而在接待宴会上看到对面护卫队里的人时，冯思佳觉得自己真应该找占卜师好好算一算运势。对面的人看到她也愣了愣，笑着点头示意。

顼凘炀一脸看好戏的样子，小声对站在身边的冯思佳说：“你们这算不算再续前缘？”

冯思佳咬着牙微笑：“你信不信我现场表演一个刺杀国王？”

宴会过后，顼凘炀邀请刘胜男去偏厅叙话，顺便打发冯思佳回去休息。

“不留思佳吗？她现在可是你的护卫队长。”

顼凘炀望了望窗外：“以前我们俩一起在护卫队，现在却成了君臣，我们两个都不自在。”

“世事无常，twinkle都已经是国王了。”刘胜男叹息着说，“可不能再像刚认识你时那样逗你了。”

那时的顼凘炀不过是一个普通的黑桃国护卫。红心黑桃两国向来交好，顼凘炀经常被派去护送贺礼，在交接清点时总能见到刘胜男偷偷跑来和她说话。一开始顼凘炀并不知道刘胜男是黑桃国的国王，以为最多就是某个公爵家的大小姐。后来顼凘炀被调到王室护卫队，再见到刘胜男时才知道原来她是黑桃国的主人。

顼凘炀笑了笑：“联姻的事，谢谢小树了。”

红心国突遭变故，让整座宫廷措手不及，可权力是绝对不允许空悬的。顼凘炀机缘巧合下登上了王位，勉强稳定了局势，但新王即位，内有王室大臣蠢蠢欲动，外有别国虎视眈眈，这种时候黑桃国派人联姻，是在发出一个信号，一个支持顼凘炀和红心国的信号。

“对了，你为什么非得点名要麦芽呢？”

被称为麦芽的是刘胜男的护卫之一，任蔓琳。任蔓琳在黑桃国王室护卫队中属于资历尚浅的那一个，刚从预备队升上来没两年，就在顼凘炀和刘胜男秘谈后被提议成了联姻人选。

顼凘炀的表情有些意味深长：“因为有缘嘛。”

两国联姻是大事，何况黑桃国国王亲自拜访红心国，两国国王共同出席，排场必然小不了。

冯思佳漫无目的地喝着酒，瞟了眼身边的人。任蔓琳的酒量真的很好，基本上来者不拒，酒气也不上脸。

“差不多行了。”在任蔓琳不知道连灌了多少杯之后，冯思佳伸手按住任蔓琳的酒杯，抬头看着敬酒的人，“想喝酒可以找我。”

红心国宫廷的人大多了解冯思佳的脾气，见她端着酒杯一脸不耐烦的样子，自然只能频频向任蔓琳敬酒，也算有一点小小的坏心，反正任蔓琳不好拒绝。现在冯思佳出声制止，看她那表情谁敢找她喝酒，寒暄几句就都各自散开了。

“你真以为自己是酒桶啊？就算酒量好也不能这么喝，喝出事了可没人给你偿命。”

冯思佳见任蔓琳笑了一下，也不知道该说什么，起身离开了座位。交代完一些事后走出宴会厅，吸了几口新鲜空气，又叹了口气，愣愣地吹了一会儿风，正想再往别处逛逛，突然发觉有人跟在她身后。

“谁？”

护卫除了佩剑外，都会携带贴身的武器以防万一。作为宴会的主角之一，冯思佳自然不可能别着剑，此刻只能紧握着短刀的刀柄，整个人防备起来。

“是我。”

冯思佳借着灯火看清了来人，是任蔓琳。

“你跟着我干嘛？不认识路的话会有人领路的。”

冯思佳离开前特意交代人差不多了就带任蔓琳回去，别又让人逮着机会灌她酒。

“我是来找你的。”任蔓琳浅笑着，认真地看着冯思佳，“天太黑了，你一个人走看不清路，太危险，我们一起回去吧。”

冯思佳稀里糊涂地和任蔓琳一起走回了住处，等反应过来的时候任蔓琳已经站在门口环顾房间了。

冯思佳清了清嗓子，故作严肃地说：“你应该知道联姻意味着什么，我也不和你绕弯子，就直说了。以后我们同屋相处，得先来个约法三章，免得大家都不舒服。第一，我们两个分开睡，东西也分开，这样你自在我也自在；第二，我们谁都别管谁，谁都别打扰谁；第三……第三想到了再说吧。你觉得怎么样？”

“挺好的。我也觉得个人空间很重要，这样才能更好地相处。”

冯思佳的本意是想划清界线，两人井水不犯河水，任蔓琳却笑着说要好好相处。冯思佳怎么想怎么不对劲，总觉得她们两个说的好像不是同一回事。

算了，反正实践起来都是一回事，离得远自然就能相敬如宾，保持和气不就是相处得好嘛，一样的。

冯思佳沉浸在黑暗里，瞪着眼睛发呆，听着另一张床传来的呼吸声，有些睡不着。

和任蔓琳的初遇纯属巧合，简单说就是在一个月黑风高的夜晚救下了一个身受重伤的人。这确实很狗血，不过并没有什么深情款款的后续，毕竟救下任蔓琳后却被她用刀抵住脖子的经历着实不怎么愉快。

“后来你俩相处得不是挺好的？我也是偶然才发现她是黑桃国护卫，这次找小树点名把她要过来。给你俩牵红线你还埋怨我？”

冯思佳发誓，如果不是因为顼凘炀现在是国王，她真的很想一手捏碎顼凘炀的脑壳。

这么干躺着真的越躺越头疼，冯思佳实在是躺不住了，蹑手蹑脚地起身出门，感受着夜间稍凉的空气，抬头看着夜空。

身在宫廷中的人都活得方方正正的，就像宫廷里的天一样，就那么一小块儿，被框在了里面。

顼凘炀即位后，冯思佳偶尔也半真半假地开玩笑，说自己现在可得注意点，别被砍了脑袋。这话并不是在说顼凘炀会怎样，而是在那个位置上，有时候是没有选择的。自己伴君如伴虎，顼凘炀高处不胜寒，而两国国王之间所隔的就不仅仅是山海了。

冯思佳突然想到了任蔓琳。只身来到红心国联姻，她又有几分情愿呢？如果有办法选择，她应该也不会来吧。

顼凘炀说的牵红线算是玩笑话，只是在不由己的事中，尽可能地替身在其中的人做一个没那么糟的选择罢了。

身不由己。

这世上的人，世间的事，从来都是不由己的。


	2. 前尘事

任蔓琳迷迷糊糊感觉到了身上伤口的疼痛，可以说她是被疼醒的。强撑着坐了起来，头昏昏沉沉，突然想起什么，慌忙下床开始翻找东西。

“是在找这个吗？”任蔓琳看见一个人站在她面前，手里拿着刻有黑桃标志的金属牌，“看来是小树让你来的，不过我好像没见过你。”

后面的发展也没有太出乎意料，身受重伤昏迷，清醒后的第一反应当然是警惕和防卫，转醒后瞬间坠入爱河的剧情只会在民间爱情故事里出现。

冯思佳被刀抵着，想着要是因为这个死了下辈子一定要记得少管闲事。

“别动。”

任蔓琳的手紧了紧，不过冯思佳并没有停下手上的动作，从口袋里掏出一块小牌子，告诉任蔓琳，如果她不放心自己可以把牌子压在她那里。任蔓琳看清了牌子上的纹路和字，意识到她是红心国的护卫，也知道了她的名字。

任蔓琳把刀收了回来。刚才情急之下扯到了伤口也没怎么注意，一放松下来才觉得疼。冯思佳揉了揉脖子，看任蔓琳低头捂着伤口的样子连忙扶着她的肩，嘴上倒是不饶人：“你是嫌命长吗？我就不该管你，让你直接死了算了！”

任蔓琳缓了缓，疼痛总算平复了一点。冯思佳给她倒了杯水，漫不经心地问：“听说昨晚有位公爵家失窃，全城搜捕盗贼，看来你偷的东西挺贵重。”

“我没有。”

任蔓琳接过茶杯，想起临行前队里的前辈交代过，如果遇到意外可以想办法联系红心国的人，两国护卫都是旧识了。当时任蔓琳想，还是能不惊动就不惊动吧，尤其暗中查到的线索指向红心国，也不知道究竟会怎样。

不过……任蔓琳看了看冯思佳。这个人应该是可以信任的吧？

“那我不问了，反正是小树让你来的，她不会做对红心国不利的事。”

“如果那位公爵的所做所为不是贵国国王的意思，两国与其互相试探白费精力，不如警惕内部以免被捅刀吧。”

任蔓琳这些日子的暗查也有些成果，种种迹象都是让红心黑桃两国互相猜忌，渔翁得利的是谁自然也就不言而喻了。不过任蔓琳无法判断红心国在其中到底担任了什么角色，不知道能不能对得起刘胜男嘱咐“不到万不得已不能怀疑红心国联盟的诚意”的信任。

“你先安心藏在这里吧，我不会告诉别人你的身份。好好保重，要是死在这儿，于公于私我都要完蛋。”

“阿北你又要出去啊？”

护卫在外都有住处，但平时习惯直接住在宫廷里，这样比较方便。冯思佳闲时除了和熟人一起出去逛，就是大家一起窝着，这样频繁出入还是比较少见的。

冯思佳脑子一动，不知想到什么，不由自主地扯了扯嘴角：“前几天捡了只受伤的小猫，我得多回去看看。”

“诶？你养猫了？”共事的队友听了有些兴奋，“等它伤好了能把它带进来吗？或者我们去你那儿看看它吧？”

“还是算了吧，就算你们去了她也会躲起来，而且她脾气不太好。”冯思佳煞有介事地说，“再说了，她也不是我的猫，伤好了是要回家的。”

冯思佳的形容带着些许恶趣味，她确实对那天任蔓琳冷脸拿刀抵着她的场景心有余悸，把任蔓琳形容成小猫冯思佳觉得很过瘾，就当是扯平了。

不过今天这只“猫”不见了。冯思佳心里吐槽，这人还真是来去无踪，出于礼貌至少得打个招呼吧。不过当冯思佳看到一袋金币的时候立刻把不满抛到了九宵云外，暗自赞叹这小护卫挺上道的。

任蔓琳想办法和接应的人联系上，几经周折回到黑桃国，向刘胜男汇报了剩余的情报。

任务已经完成，剩下的就不是任蔓琳该管的了。任蔓琳偶尔有意无意向队里前辈打听一些事，红心黑桃两国向来交好，两国王室护卫也曾是同窗好友，从她们口中也算得知些关于冯思佳的事，也就听完一笑而已。

被选为联姻对象的时候任蔓琳没有太不乐意，本质上来说就是个任务，显示两国交好的象征罢了，不过当她见到顼凘炀的时候确实是有些震惊的。

在任蔓琳养伤的那段时间里，冯思佳有时当值出不来，会拜托顼凘炀在空闲的时候送点东西，偶尔也会有两人一起来的时候。那晚顼凘炀也在场，刚和冯思佳一起吃完饭就见到一个浑身是血的人，听到后面有急匆匆的脚步声，也顾不上多想，先把那人救了下来。顼凘炀赶着回去换班，走得匆匆忙忙，后来听到冯思佳说差点死在任蔓琳刀下笑得直接呛住。

顼凘炀是来找任蔓琳商量联姻的事的。虽然让刘胜男直接下令不是不可以，不过出于两国情谊还是想好好聊一下。顼凘炀向她保证和她联姻的人绝对靠谱，不会让她为难，说不定她会很喜欢。任蔓琳当时不以为意，以为顼凘炀只是说句客套话，也就一副公事公办的样子，而当她见到冯思佳的时候内心确实是有点惊喜的，至少不觉得这个人讨厌。

宴席中用略显尖锐的话语劝她别再喝酒，与任蔓琳记忆中那个骂骂咧咧却总不放心来看她的人有些重合，是很可爱的人。

任蔓琳不得不承认，她有点期盼以后相处的日子。

“所以你早就知道她是黑桃国护卫？你也不早说，早说我就和小树直接给你们赐婚了，也不用又和她商量又做她思想工作的。”顼凘炀半真半假地感叹，“要好好珍惜啊，毕竟没有什么是永远的。”

冯思佳听出了顼凘炀语气中的些许叹息，心里也叹了口气，随后故意用做作的语气说：“北极星是永远的。”

“咦，冯思佳你好恶心啊。”

“也不知道是我恶心还是乱点鸳鸯谱的人恶心。”

“我那不叫乱点，我只是顺应上天的安排给你们再续前缘的机会，很珍贵的，隔壁单老师都馋哭了。”

冯思佳嘴角抽搐，心想张怀瑾知道你这么说她吗？

云游四海的张怀瑾此刻打了个喷嚏，翻着药箱，细想自己从在红心国开始就没遇到什么好事。

救下任蔓琳的当晚冯思佳请来了云游到红心国的张怀瑾。说是请，大晚上火急火燎的也不怎么客气。张怀瑾本着医者仁心，大半夜过来也没多话，毕竟还是救人要紧。

“我好像见过她，在界国，她和我认识的几个朋友关系不错，听说后来去黑桃国了。”

是了，那没错。冯思佳看着手中刻着黑桃国标志的牌子思考着。深夜搞出这么大动静，实在反常，总觉得是要出事啊。

事实证明后来确实出事了。红心国突遭变故，顼凘炀阴差阳错登上王位，但具体情况就不为外人所知了。

“你不怕我和外人合谋把你赶下去？”

冯思佳这么说是因为近来有些风声，她必须知道顼凘炀怎么想，如果顼凘炀不信任她，那她真的举步维艰。

“把我赶下去你来做国王吗？那我求之不得。”

顼凘炀当然不在乎什么国王不国王的，但有些事情是一定要做的。

“于公就不说了，于私，死的人不能白死。何况任蔓琳那件事，一个黑桃国护卫差点亡命红心国，我们也得给小树一个交代才行。”

“我明白。”


	3. 好个秋

不知不觉已经入秋，夜里刮起了冷风。殿内是暖和些，可冯思佳鼻子痒痒的，还是没忍住打了个喷嚏。顼凘炀听到了声音，立刻转头调侃了起来，没说两句，突然发现有些不对劲。

“等等，我才反应过来，我记得今天晚上好像不是你站岗啊？”

“我和别人换的。”

“又换了？你就那么喜欢站夜岗啊？”顼凘炀觉得自己可能是活在梦里，故作严肃地说，“虽然你说北极星是永远的，但你现在有任蔓琳了，不能对我有非分之想。”

“顼凘炀你有毒啊？！要我对你有非分之想，我宁可从城楼上跳下去。”

“不是就好，我真怕你爱上我。我的魅力太大了，真烦恼。”

“放心，爱上谁都不会爱上你的。”冯思佳冷哼了一声，“你要睡就赶紧回去睡，我好出去站，这里闷死了。”

冯思佳没什么心情应付顼凘炀的阴阳怪气。老实说，她最近总换班其实是因为要躲任蔓琳，但这个理由她确实也说不出口。

任蔓琳来了红心国当然不可能赋闲，现在主要负责训练。虽然是从黑桃国来联姻的，倒也没人敢为难她，可宫城里的护卫军难免不服气。不过任蔓琳也是有本事，没过多久就没人敢说不服了。

冯思佳这段时间尽量把班换到夜里，等到白天的时候任蔓琳早已经出门了。仔细算算，她们也有好些天没好好见面了。

起因是一天晚上冯思佳和任蔓琳一起喝酒，不知怎么鬼使神差地吻了任蔓琳一下。意识到自己做了什么之后冯思佳立刻站了起来，飞快地上床躺下，背对着任蔓琳，从头到尾都没看任蔓琳的表情。听到任蔓琳收拾酒杯的声音，没过多久也上床休息了，这才松了口气。当晚是在慌乱中睡去的，醒来后任蔓琳已经不在屋子里了，不过遇到队友时被给了一罐蜂蜜，说是任蔓琳给她解酒的。冯思佳默念昨晚的事没什么，过了就过了，任蔓琳也没找她算账，应该也是不介意。

话是这么说，但冯思佳还是尽可能地避开了和任蔓琳见面的机会，以免尴尬，只是总有躲不开的时候，比如现在。

“……你还不睡吗？”

今晚的岗下得早一点，天还黑着，冯思佳活动着有些僵硬的身体往回走，没想到碰上了任蔓琳。

“最近在弄夜间训练的计划，所以也还好。”

冯思佳“哦”了一声，没再说话。任蔓琳犹豫了很久，还是抓起了她的手：“走吧，一起回去吧。”

冯思佳没有挣脱，和任蔓琳并排一起走着，不过路上遇到巡逻的人时还是收回了手。任蔓琳倒也没有失落，就只是笑了笑。

任蔓琳来红心国也有段时间了，和护卫队的人也算得上比较熟。队里有些人说冯思佳的脾气阴晴不定，生起气来很难应付，她倒觉得冯思佳性格很软也很好说话。

“麦芽，你这样也不怕小北发飚？”

发飚好像真没有，有时候任蔓琳一脸委屈地问“就那么讨厌我吗”，冯思佳就说不出话了，舌头像打了结。

“……也没有……行吧。”

冯思佳因此老是吐槽任蔓琳扮猪吃虎，趁机抢件任蔓琳的衣服穿，说是补偿。

“她人很好的，才没有你们说的那么凶。”

这话有些较真，也暗藏着些得意。她看到的冯思佳和别人看到的不一样，也不知道是在夸自己厉害还是炫耀冯思佳对她和对别人不同。

那晚虽然是冯思佳主动，可任蔓琳还是感受到了些许犹豫，是她不动声色地更靠近了些。这件事的发生就在一瞬，是你情我愿，没有任何附加的“胁迫”。这一切太过理所当然了，好像她们之间就应该这么发展一样。

但任蔓琳依然有些忐忑，她能确定自己的心意，却猜不到冯思佳到底是怎么想的。是因为喝醉了酒，还是因为也有些喜欢她？任蔓琳猜测冯思佳应该也是喜欢她的，但一向信任自我判断的任蔓琳突然有些不确定了。

那天晚上任蔓琳没睡着，躺在床上闭着眼整理思绪，纠结了一整夜。

任蔓琳能感觉到冯思佳这段时间在躲着她，她也没有主动去找。可是一直这么吊着真的太难受了，任蔓琳还是决定和冯思佳聊一聊，她想弄清楚答案。

“那天晚上……”

任蔓琳开口就要提那天晚上的事，冯思佳想都没想立刻说：“我不记得了！”

冯思佳胡乱扯出这么一句，如果忽略红红的耳朵的话可能还有点说服力。

冯思佳心里疯狂吐槽任蔓琳怎么这么小气，太记仇了，就不能当没发生吗？而且她当时也没躲啊！

“那你为什么躲我？”任蔓琳好像知道冯思佳想说什么，没等她开口就继续说，“我查过记录，也问过你的队友，好几次夜岗都是你和别人换的。”

当时护卫队的人欲言又止，小心翼翼地问任蔓琳是不是和冯思佳闹矛盾了。任蔓琳翻着记录本，轻轻地说没有，那人见状也不好再问什么。

得，这是被队友卖了个干净啊。冯思佳决定破罐子破摔，死就死吧。

“你是来找我算账的是吧？不就亲你一下嘛，我们的关系光明正大，亲一下怎么了？而且我也没强迫你，就算是喝了酒，以你的本事反应也不会慢，可你当时根本没躲！”

冯思佳说得磕磕巴巴的，故意把声音放高，不过配上有点红的脸就有些奇妙了。

“因为我不想躲，而且我觉得在我们之间这是很正常的事。”任蔓琳认真地看着冯思佳，“我也想了很久，觉得这么不明不白的很难受，不如把话说清楚。”

“在你眼里，我们就是两国联姻安排下的合作关系，还是说，你也喜欢我？”

任蔓琳问得认真又直接，冯思佳不知道应该怎么回答，半个字也吐不出来。

冯思佳此刻只能回想起一些完全不相干的事，比如任蔓琳把在背后嚼舌根的人罚去绕训练场跑了二十圈，在那之后风言风语确实少了一些。冯思佳也不知道是从什么时候开始不对劲的，直到某一刻她才惊觉，自己在任蔓琳面前有点过于放松了。一开始还是会有些慌乱，后来不知不觉就变成了这样。就像那个吻，自然而然，水到渠成。

罪魁祸首是什么呢？冯思佳觉得是任蔓琳的那双眼睛。冯思佳毫不夸张地认为，任蔓琳毫无保留地看向别人的时候，那双眼睛的魔力是谁都逃不掉的。

所以要怎么回答这个问题？其实随便说说就能应付的，但任蔓琳这么认真，冯思佳觉得要是不答得认真点会让她伤心，虽然也不知道自己为什么要顾及这个。

“这两件事又不冲突……”

任蔓琳有点愣愣的，还没反应过来冯思佳是什么意思，就被不远处的动静打断了。

“真是抱歉，打扰你们说话了。”

顼凘炀见藏不住了，走出来尴尬地笑笑，心里埋怨自己真是太沉不住气了，要是晚点被发现说不定能看到好戏。

任蔓琳行了个礼，有些尴尬。冯思佳只翻了个白眼，不得不说顼凘炀这个人真是欠揍，你就算要偷听也藏好点行吗？

“我没有偷听，我就是睡不着出来看星星，谁叫你们大半夜有事不在房间里说，偏要在外面说。我还没嫌弃你们扰我兴致呢！”

顼凘炀以找冯思佳有事说为由让任蔓琳先离开了。任蔓琳刚走，冯思佳就控诉顼凘炀偷听她们说话，顼凘炀觉得自己很冤枉。

“冯思佳你也太怂了，就亲一下都要靠酒。那句话怎么说来着？酒壮什么什么胆来着？”

“呵，需要我提醒一下你当初和小树……”

“不必！停止！”

顼凘炀连忙让冯思佳闭嘴，瞪了一眼，随后叹口气，抬头看了看夜空。

“这宫廷里的天就这么一小块儿，确实没意思。”顼凘炀就那么抬着头，语气没有什么波动，“想去外面看星星了，我想护卫长阿北能在一天内制定好防卫计划的。”

冯思佳一句“有病”还没说出口，一看见顼凘炀的表情就立刻明白了：“要看星星顺便钓个鱼吗？”

“可以啊。就是鱼饵如果赔进去，北极星就真成永远的了。”

“东西带齐了吗？”

任蔓琳回房后就看到冯思佳收拾好的行李放在桌上，不放心地又检查了一遍。

“再多带一件衣服吧，郊外应该会很冷。我正好有件挺厚的，反正现在用不到，你带着吧。”

顼凘炀一时兴起想去郊外观星，冯思佳身为护卫长当然要随行。众人都说顼凘炀这国王爱好挺别致，同时也免不了被人说她不务正业。不过她一天天笑眯眯的，就像从来没听见过似的。

冯思佳手里玩着牌，不小心掉了一张在地上，有些心烦，把牌收了起来。

“我走之后，这里的事可全交给你了。”冯思佳要带着护卫队里的几个人跟顼凘炀去郊外，剩下的人和这宫城内的守卫安排就都归任蔓琳管了，“如果——我是说如果——如果出了什么事，你一定得稳住，不能乱。”

任蔓琳心里有些疑惑，不知道冯思佳为什么要跟她说这些，不过转念一想好像也能明白。

“虽然我在黑桃国资历不深，不过在预备队也跟着学了很多。你放心，我既然来了红心国就一定会尽心尽力。”

冯思佳没有接话，看着任蔓琳把衣服塞进她的行李。其实有些话想说，但想想也就算了。

回来再说吧。


	4. 风满楼

任蔓琳感觉情况有些不对。

顼凘炀去郊外带的人并不多，也没有声张，有点类似于微服私访，没人知道她现在具体在哪里。可顼凘炀毕竟是国王，应该隔段时间就有人来密报消息，这一次的却没按时到。虽然因故延误总是有的，但任蔓琳还是觉得有点心慌。

“任教官。”

任蔓琳正在巡逻，突然被人叫住，一回头就见到一个人，行了个礼。任蔓琳记得这个公爵，自己之前顺着线索一路追查却中了圈套，差点没命。

刘胜男派任蔓琳到红心国不单单是为了联姻，有一部分是为了继续探查。之前发生了一些事给黑桃国带来了损失，在那之后不久红心国局势也大变，其中有千丝万缕的联系。无论是出于对本国的责任，还是出于两国之间的情谊，都需要派个人来，任蔓琳是最合适的人选。

一开始任蔓琳没有和冯思佳沟通过这件事，结果两人查着查着撞到了一起，差点闹出误会。

“这是我和小树谈好的，忘和你说了。”

冯思佳听到顼凘炀轻描淡写的回答，拳头都捏紧了：“你不能早点说？我差点把她以间谍罪抓到你面前。”

“你打得过她吗？”

冯思佳噎住了。确实，黑桃国尚武，真动起手来自己肯定不是任蔓琳的对手。冯思佳带着一肚气，和任蔓琳说话也没什么好语气。

“你要是被暗杀了跟我可没关系。”

任蔓琳笑着点头表示知道了，不过能经常感觉到冯思佳暗中对她的帮助和维护。冯思佳真的是个很可爱的人。

“任教官在黑桃国是护卫，现在虽然是来到了红心国，可只做一个小小的教官也太可惜。如果有机会的话……”

任蔓琳见那公爵一脸高深莫测，马上打断：“公爵大人真是爱开玩笑，护卫也好，教官也好，别的也好，都只是一个职位、一份工作而已，没什么可惜不可惜的。”

这是冯思佳经常说的话，她说她做护卫就是讨口饭吃，做队长也多赚不了多少钱，还受累，现在就是给顼凘炀一个面子，不过任蔓琳总觉得她憋着一口气。红心国这场变故来得突然，有传言说红心国的巨变是内部出了问题，弄不好就是护卫队里有人与外人合谋了。有人议论，谁知道鸡犬升天的冯思佳现在是什么心思，弄不好还要有大变故。

任蔓琳在训练间隙听到有人七嘴八舌地聊这些，直接走过来罚那几人绕训练场跑圈，正好被来找她的冯思佳撞见。

“那帮人说的也不是没可能，挺有道理的，你不能不让人家说话嘛。”冯思佳看了眼那几人跑步受罚的身影，大咧咧地说了几句，又有些出神，轻声说，“原来我真的就是这种人吗？”

任蔓琳看着冯思佳轻飘飘自嘲的样子，心里有些不舒服：“那几个人平时训练老是打折扣，现在又有空说闲话，就是该罚。”

冯思佳无所谓地笑了笑，很快转向了别的话题。

“就怕任教官的那位联姻对象不这么想。最自以为了解的可能也是最不了解的。红心国的变故闹得人心惶惶，如果后续又发生什么波及任教官，到时候有损的可是两国的邦交啊。”

任蔓琳皱了皱眉，这位公爵明显话里有话，她也不傻，自然听得出来。

“她是什么样的人我或许不了解，但也没到需要公爵大人教我的地步。不管后续会发生什么，我履行我的职责就是了。”

任蔓琳寒暄了几句，向公爵行了个礼，转身离开。正走在路上，任蔓琳突然想起之前接到的消息，有军队在郊外演练，这是提前报备过的，只是近来演练的频率有些频繁。任蔓琳有些疑虑，查了那支队伍的过往资料，发现曾经的领军骑士现在就跟在这位公爵身边做管家。

国王微服，大军演练，红心国突变，还有这位公爵，这几个要素拼在一起……表面上看一切风平浪静，可任蔓琳隐隐觉得要有事要发生。

山雨欲来。

顼凘炀去郊外带的人不多，很多事都得亲力亲为，不过她本来也不是什么矜贵的贵族出身，干起活来也不矫情。一群人边干活边聊天，不知怎么就有人聊到了任蔓琳。

“你们两个前段时间吵架了？”

不是队友多事，之前冯思佳总是换班，任蔓琳又来问岗哨巡逻的排班记录，是个人都能看出她们之间有点不对劲吧？

“当然没有，我和她能吵什么架？”

队友也知道问不出什么，语重心长地劝了起来：“你平时别老嫌弃人家，我看麦芽挺可爱的。”

“她当然可爱。”

冯思佳觉得队友说的是废话，她难道不知道任蔓琳可爱吗？她就是嘴硬，总说任蔓琳搞笑或者气人，其实每次说的时候都是笑着的。她要是真生气了，才不会理任蔓琳。

“你们两个把话说明白没有？也太拖拖拉拉的了。”

顼凘炀忍不住好奇，拉着冯思佳单独说话，上次的事没看到后续可把她后悔死了。

“说明白什么？我不知道啊。”冯思佳故意用了夸张的语气，想把这个问题赖掉。

“你就是怂吧，也就借着酒劲儿才敢……”

“顼凘炀你有完没完啊？！”冯思佳有些心烦，“我和她不就是你们安排的联姻吗？还是因为意外才有的联姻，没什么好说的。”

红心国出事以前和黑桃国就有约定，要互相派人进行交流。黑桃国尚武，红心国善谋，互相学习也能取长补短，谁曾想会出现这么大的变故，交流计划也就搁置了。任蔓琳这一趟来红心国，一是为了帮顼凘炀训练稳定局势，二是为了继续探查线索，三也算是履行约定。不管怎样，红心黑桃的盟约是要继续的，联姻只是一个形式，毕竟目前没有什么比这个更能直接地表达黑桃国的态度了。

如果一切尘埃落定，任蔓琳还会留在红心国吗？自己又会去哪儿？

冯思佳不太愿意想以后的事，先把眼前的问题解决了再说吧。

顼凘炀看见冯思佳的表情，也没再说什么，话锋一转，笑着问：“你说，咱俩要是真死在外边，会被传成啥样？”

“肯定会说我胁持你，然后有人来救你但没来得及，情急之下把我给砍了。”

“你平时看的都是什么小说？”

“随便一本类似题材的故事书都这么写啊，想跌宕起伏一点还会有盟国背叛的情节。”

“小树不会，而且这么做对黑桃国没好处。”

梅花国是远近闻名的农业大国，方块国是经商宝地，很利于贸易发展，这两国联盟可谓是双剑合壁。黑桃国尚武，刘胜男想驾驭这个王位并不容易，于情于理都必然需要和红心国合作。

“所以你是真的有在分析小树可不可靠？”冯思佳突然发问，语气平淡，“那你是不是也怀疑过我？”

顼凘炀没说话，过了一会儿才又说道：“没有。我没有怀疑过你们。从来没有。我只是需要分析一下各种可能性，否则睡不踏实。”

冯思佳看着顼凘炀略显疲惫的表情，突然想到了老国王。

“孤身一人站在高台上迎着来自四面八方的一切战战兢兢的人，有我一个就够了。”

当时冯思佳年纪尚小，听不懂老国王在讲什么。为什么是孤身一人？为什么会战战兢兢？可这段时间以来发生的一切都让冯思佳深有体会，现在听到顼凘炀这番话，她想她明白那是什么意思了。

没有可以信任的人，因为承受不了那个自己坚信根本不会发生的“万一”。没有最优解，只有更不坏的选择。那个高处不胜寒的位置，坐上了就是万劫不复。

“能让你觉得相信我是件不坏的事，也算我们没白认识这么多年。”

顼凘炀笑了笑，轻描淡写地把话题翻了篇：“我依然觉得‘北极星是永远的’这句话很恶心，所以还是一起保重吧。”

“而且，有人还在盼着你回去呢。”


End file.
